Come and Get It
by i live for the applause
Summary: Quirky 14 year old Kim Crawfish- I mean, Crawford, couldn't dance to save her life. In the 6th grade, her interpretive dance turned her into an outcast, only for her confidence to be brought back by two odd girls; Grace and Claire. As they enter highschool together, Kim decides to make her dancing sexier. So what happens when Jack Brewer, the bad boy, notices her sudden change?
1. The Three Amigos

"What are you _doing_?" A fourteen year old Claire asked, giggling halfway through her sentence. She was sitting on the bleachers, watching Kim attempt to do a cartwheel, only to see her flip halfway before carelessly lying on the hardwood floor of Seaford High's gym. She saw her wipe imaginary beads of sweat off of her forehead before hopping back up to her feet and exclaiming as if she had won an Olympic Medal.

"Yeah, you look like a grandma on one of those Life Alert commercials." Grace, another girl Kim had kind of knew said as she stood up from the corner she had sat in, scoffing sarcastically. Kim faced the two unknown girls with her mouth hung open in offense. She tried to play it off cool by placing her hand on her hip, and the other one waving around dramatically.

"Oh yeah? Well I hope you know that _I _happen take _gymnastics_." A sly smirk came across her face as she flicked her hair, and soon curtsied the two as if she were a queen. Grace and Claire sneaked unbelievable glances at each other, both of them raising an eyebrow in a 'yeah right' expression.

"Hmm, you don't say..." Claire said sarcastically, eyeing the weird girl up and down. The blonde was wearing the official blue shorts and yellow shirts for the PE classes. Her honey blonde hair was tied back into a straight ponytail with a white ribbon wrapped around her rubber band. She topped the outfit off with some squeaky clean white sneakers. Grace looked at the girl too.

_The three of us would make a pretty hot trio. Just imagine, with my brunette hair and hazel eyes, with the short blonde's silly remarks and moves, and the tall feisty looking redhead with green eyes and long curly hair._

"I'm Kim." Kim stuck both of her hands out, aiming them towards the two girls. They nodded and proudly shook each other's hands.

"I'm Grace." The teen with a mixture of brown, green, and blue eyes with straight brown hair that was halfway pulled back by a headband spoke first. Then the other eventually spoke up after.

"I'm Claire." The tal girl with the light freckles, dark green eyes, and redish hair that was up in a half pony said.

The three of them just stood in an awkward silence; Kim was rocking back and forth on her heels, Claire was bouncing her leg up and down, and Grace was just staring into space while biting the inside of her jaw.

"How come we've never seen you around before?" Claire randomly asked. The girls' attention soon snapped towards her. Kim pointed her finger in to her own chest before looking around questioningly.

"Who, me? Oh, I've been here all along," Claire's eyes almost bulged out of her skull, blinking them before widening again.

"You_ have_?!" Claire asked.

"Oh my God, I remember you! You were the one did that little dance in the 6th grade! I remember it like it was yesterday, you were getting ready to do a little hoppy-thingy across the stage before you fell right off the-"

"Grace!"

"_Ouch_."

"No, that's okay. It's true. I'm actually a really bad dancer, watch." Kim unzipped her backpack and reached into it, making constipated faces as she couldn't find her iPod. She soon stopped as she found it and scrolled through the song list. She placed the device on the bleachers as it soon blasted Starships by Nicki Minaj. Not only did she not know how to dance, but her singing was pretty bad, too.

Claire and Grace looked at Kim in horror. She started doing her interpretive dance from the 6th grade during the intro of the song, right before she imitated a record scratching.

"This is my jam!" Kim placed one hand behind her head, and the other one behind her leg while biting her bottom lip intensively. Grace ran over to the iPod and turned it off quickly before helping Claire tame Kim.

"Honey, we need to teach you how to dance." Grace said before placing her hand over her racing heart from trying to calm Kim down. Kim hid her face in her hands from embarrassment, her cheeks quickly turning a shade of red. She let out some kind of whale noise before lifting her head, facing Claire's direction with pleading puppy dog eyes. Claire shook her head in a 'sorry-but-it's-true' motion, only to see Kim burry her face in her hands and making her whale noises into elephant noises.

"It's okay, kiddo. We'll try." Grace patted Kim's back lightly, heading over to the bleachers where the three sat. It was like a chain reaction; Kim was on the left, her head leaning on Grace, who was in the middle, and Claire was leaning her head against Grace's.

"Sigh. Didn't the lunch bell ring like, seventeen minutes ago?" Kim asked, her eyes gazing up at Claire and Grace.

"Yeah, I'm starving." As if it was on cue, Claire's stomach started growling. She moaned out in laziness, wanting to move but was too comfortable.

"I heard that the cafeteria's serving free pizza today." Grace said, adding her hunger in.

"Really?" Claire asked, looking at Grace.

Grace nodded her head yes, already knowing that when she paid for her lunch the other day, she heard Marge say it. The three immediately dashed towards the corridor like the Scooby Doo gang. Kim, being the littlest one, slipped between the two and started yelling and screaming crazy things like, "Boom goes the dynamite!", and "Who let the dogs out?!". The two girls trailed behind, walking at a fast pace while laughing as they watched the inner child come out of Kim.

"Hey kiddo, what's your last name?" Kim hopped up and down the stairs, not caring if the schools camera had caught her.

"Crawford. Kimberly Anne Crawford, but some people call me Crawfish. I don't mind," She reached the last of the steps and faced the two, looking at them with a confused look because they weren't breathing hard like her.

"So," Kim asked as she shrugged off the feeling. She had a new plan to get them pumped up.

"Whoever makes it first gets my leftovers!" Claire yelled, running out in the middle of her sentence. Luckily, the others caught it.

"Oh, you're on, sister!" Grace yelled after her.


	2. First Encounters

"Hey, Short-stuff."

"Sup, Crawfish."

Grace and Claire greeted their petite blonde best friend teasingly, considering the fact that Claire had just come up with a new name for her, and the term _Crawfish_ hadn't been heard in a while. The three were confidently walking into the entrance of Seaford High School, ready to start their sophomore year... only for Kim to be greeted with a binder thrown in her face.

"Ow." She reached down to pick it up.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry! Are you—" The boy who had supposedly hit Kim in the face with the binder said, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. He quickly dropped it as he saw through her side bangs, even though her hand was covering most of her face, but mainly her nose. He soon noticed her brown eyes, then the two girls behind her.

"Oh. It's you, Crawfish." She knew that voice anywhere. It had belonged to aguy who was way taller than her. He had long, soft brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was actually kind of cute.

"Watch where you're going, Brewer," Kim sighed, not really in the mood for a fight. She just pushed past him, making sure she bumped his shoulder on the way by. Grace and Claire followed behind, giving him strange questioning looks as they slowly trailed along. Kim on the other hand, was still holding her now bleeding nose. Yeah, it hit her_ that hard._

As soon as Grace and Claire turned the corner to look for Kim, a yellow flyer slid underneath their boots. Even though Kim was probably lost in the hallways by now, Grace was the first one to examine it.

_**Ms. Reynolds All-Star Dance Academy**_

_Join today, auditions are being held on August the 8th-12th at the All-Star Dance Academy on 2324 Mockingbird Lane. Only the ages 13-16 will be accepted. Hope to see you there!_

_3:35p.m. - 5:30p.m._

"God... is that you?" Claire dramatically took the spotlight by stretching her arms out and looking up, as if she was looking for an actual sign. Grace tugged at her arm before dragging her along with her.

"Come on, we gotta go find Kim." They were looking at a staircase, a row of lockers, a closet, and a corridor that let to who-knows-where. Claire, on the other hand, had cousins that went to this school, so she kind of knew where she was going. She sprinted up the stairs so fast, that Grace just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"_Ah, great. Nice going, Jerry! You're probably going to be late on your first day. Wait, what am I saying? I don't care._" Grace hid behind a trashcan as soon as she heard the voice, only to knock it over with a loud thud.

"Shit!" She muttered out loudly. An average height guy with a beanie covering his jet black hair said, turning around genuinely confused. _He looks Latino... and slow._

"Who's there?" He yanked out his headphones, looking at the trashcan on the ground. "Hi there, stranger!" Grace peaked from behind the fallen trashcan, crawling on her hands and knees even though one of her hands was waving at him.

"I was just wondering if you knew where the office and the girls' restroom was." He pointed up the staircase and down the hall, carefully looking her up and down. "Uh, yeah, sure. The restroom's upstairs and the office is right down the hall." Jerry said, trying to pull off his looks with a smirk.

"Thanks..."

"Oh, my bad. I'm Jerry. Jerry Martinez." Grace gave a reassuring smirk, before feeling her cheeks fire up a little as he stuck out his hand. She didn't expect a friendly handshake, of course not. She had two older brothers and a little one, so she already knew the bro code.

"Nice!" They topped the handshake off with a finger snap, then shaping it in to a gun. Grace blew the imaginary smoke away dramatically before letting out a heart filled laugh. "I'm Grace."

_Briiing! __**(AN: I really wanted to add an onamonapia lol.)**_

"Shit, I gotta go." Grace's eyes widened as she turned for the stairs.

"Language, young lady!" Jerry sternly pointed a finger at her jokingly.

"Yes sir." She saluted him goodbye as she headed up the stairs to look for Kim and Claire.

"What took you so long?!" Kim said in a nasally voice. She was holding her nose with a brown, rough paper towel that felt like sandpaper. She was sitting against the counter in the girls' restroom, letting Claire fix her up. She pulled out a various number of Band-Aid's, cotton balls and mini bottles of Peroxide and Alcohol.

"Damn girl, are you sure a little bit of fist didn't hit your face?" Grace looked at her in a grimaced way. Kim had a purple, blue, and red looking scratch across the crook of her nose; she could tell it was already throbbing. Claire unwrapped the none-sticky part of the band aid and gently placed the anti-bacterial substance over the bruise.

"Okay. Now do you mind telling us exactly who _that_ was back there?" Claire lifted one eyebrow as she leaned against the counter. Kim sighed, in preparation for her story.

"That was Jack Brewer, or Anderson- you know what, call him whatever you want." She started.

"He used to be one of the nerds like me in the 6th grade. We used to be friends. He was the one who recorded the video of me falling off of the stage, so ever since then, he had gotten credit for it by the football and basketball team. That instantly made him _and it _popular. The video ended up on Facebook the next day! The whole school practically _worshiped_ him because of that one stupid thing. After that, he was swept away from me by the cool crowd, and a few weeks' later people started calling me_ Crawfish_. Jack was the only person who knew I liked seafood!" Kim sighed and forcefully slumped against the wall, causing her head the bump again the white and yellow freshly painted walls. She exclaimed in pain, which was instantly silenced by Grace and Claire. They rubbed her back comfortingly, hearing her sigh and breath hard.

"Well that was depressing." Claire said.

"Does this have anything to do with that Jerry kid?" Kim's attention snapped towards Grace, her eyes staring into her soul creepily. Seriously, it's like her pupils were increasing by the second.

"You _know _him? When, where? How!" Grace's jaw dropped as she tried to explain to Kim, even though she could tell that Kim was getting more curious as the time went by.

"Fine! I just met him ago like literally four minutes ago. Seriously, it's no biggie."

"No biggie! That's a hugey! That's his best friend. I believe he was the one who pressured the poor kid in to posting it." Kim crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I'm sorry! He just seemed so nice to me! I did hear him say something about skipping, though." Grace added, shrugging it off as if it was no big deal.

"Speaking of which, how about we ditch the rest of the day? Plus, we have a surprise for you Kim." Claire said, butting in out of nowhere.

"We do? Ouch—I mean we do!" Grace felt Claire's foot kick her in directly in the shin. She bent down to comfort it in pain, only to act as if she was looking for the flyer. She popped back up with the yellow flyer in her hand.

"What's this?"

"Just read it."

"No way in Hell." Kim balled up the piece of paper and shot it towards the wall, but Claire's reflexes kicked in.

"No way sister, you are going." Claire unfolded the sheet of paper before placing it back into Grace's hands.

"If I do this, will you guys stop calling me Short-stuff and Crawfish?" Kim asked, dead serious.

"Fine, I don't care, we'll do anything. Just _please _come with us!" Grace begged, grabbing Kim's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Okay, fine!" Claire and Grace hugged her, Kim rubbing each of their backs.

"Oh! I saw this cute little cafe on our way here that smelled like doughnuts, churros, and coffee. Wanna go there?" Kim asked on their way out. The two shrugged their shoulders and headed towards the schools exit.

"Sure, sounds good to me!"


	3. Two's a Company, Three's a Crowd

"Uh, Kimberly Crawford," Ms. Reynolds eyes scanned down the paper, looking at the list of names that had signed up earlier at the entrance. There were a total of thirty eight auditions, which really wasn't that much, considering how she could only let twenty four enter. Ms. Reynolds, or Stacy, furrowed her eyebrows and tapped the edge of her pen on the table. The three judges that stood up front heard whispering in the distance.

_"I can't go out there, are you crazy?"_

_"Come on, go out there and do it!"_

_"Don't tell me what to do."_

_"Kimberly Anne Crawford, do not sass me,"_

A nervous Kim Crawford stumbled onto the stage, her knees and arms noticeably wobbling. Even though she was wearing her hair straight with her side bangs tucked behind her ear, some dark wash denim skinny jeans, a black and purple Daft Punk sleeveless shirt, along with a pair of black and white worn out converse, you could still tell that she was sweating.

"Uh, i-it's Kim." Kim stuttered as she hid her hands behind her back nervously.

"Okay, Kim! What category will you be dancing today?" Stacy asked, placing her pen and paper down so her full attention could be on Kim. She opened her mouth and hoped for words to come out, but nothing came out.

"_Ahem, pop and interpretive, ahem."_

"Oh! Um, pop and interpretive." Kim nodded her head as if she was trying to convince herself reassuringly. Stacy's perfectly arched eyebrow raised in amusement, she had honestly never heard of such a combination out of her fifteen years of being a dance instructor. She watched Kim as she sped walked over to her docked iPod and scrolled through the song list once again. She picked another Nicki Minaj, but this time, Right by My Side ft. Chris Brown played. In the beginning, it was just a soft beat, she could handle that.

Kim bowed her head and waited for it to play. As soon as the intro started, she imitated a bird flying through the sky with her hands, to demonstrate a lonely bird.

_I'm, I'm not living life_

_I'm not living right_

_I'm not living if you're not by my side,_

It was as if the bird couldn't live without its soul mate, and it misses them. But in the end, the bird ends up regaining its strength as the other bird comes back. The bird had shown how bad it felt and how much they couldn't live without the other one during the chorus, which is where Kim them motioned her arms in a position to rip up a heart in to pieces. _**(AN: I was apart of this praise dance for school once, and we had to do something similar like that.)**_

Stacy just stared at her in pure interest and amusement. Considering the way Kim had approached her with a freaking muscle shirt of a punk rock band, ripped jeans, and worn out converse, she would've expected hardcore rock, dubstep, or hiphop. Apparently, this girl looked like she had a deep meaning behind the song, like it was a hidden message or a cry for help. Stacy Renee Bennett-Reynolds had been so caught up in watching Kimberly Anne Crawford that she didn't want it to be over. Everyone else began clapping, but she had just been staring in complete shock. _Whelp. Never judge a book by its cover._

"Kim," Stacy re-adjusted her bohemian braided bun, and leaned in. She pointed her finger at her, motioning for her to come here.

"You have some very nice potential, young lady. You have so much meaning behind your dancing, like it's a story behind it. I'd like to see some more of your work." Stacy winked at her as she straightened her posture and cleared her throat. "NEXT!"

Kim dashed through the slanted path walk and out of the dark lit theater sweating and crying. She didn't know where Grace and Claire were, and she really didn't care. She was crying, hacking, and breathing hard. In times like this, she wished she had her asthma inhaler on her. She placed a hand over her racing heart, falling on her knees. One hand was placed over her stomach, and the other was over her mouth.

_I feel like I'm going to be sick... I didn't know I had all of that in me._

Just then, Claire ran out with Grace behind her. They tried to lift their tiny friend up by putting each of her arms around their shoulders. They sort of dragged her out of the way of the entrance, causing her to tipsily fall over. They bent down to her level, expecting her to bounce back up as always. But all she did was start ranting and heaving.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone through with this, I knew this was a bad idea. I don't know what I was thinking, mom, I should've listened to you. She said I was really good but I don't know if she was telling the truth and I just really wish you were here right now. I need your help, God!" _**(AN: I felt the need to add something religious in here. You know how people just start speaking in tongues when they pray? Well... yeah.) **_She started to say a silent prayer out loud, rocking back and forth. She had completely forgotten that Grace and Claire were behind her, until she felt a warm hand on her cold shoulder.

"Kim, sweetie, look at me. What happened?" Grace had gotten down to Kim's level, looking to meet with her eyes.

"Stacy reminded me so much of my mom. She died when I was ten, but before that, she was my dancing inspiration. She used to take me to ballet class and let me praise dance with her, but it's like after she died I forgot how to do _all_ of it. That woman up there just made me feel so comfortable around her, because I thought she was my mom. My dad left me when I was ten because her dying was too much to handle. I live with my grandma now, and she wants me to follow in my mom's footsteps and become a dancer like her. But now, I'm not so sure what I want to do." Ouch. Well, the fact that Kim hadn't told them this was kind of hurtful.

"Kim, why didn't you tell us this? You didn't have to do it if you didn't want to! We could've stayed at school and went to class!" Grace asked, hysterically confused.

"Ugh, school! I can't face Jack every day for the next two years at that school. He reminds me too much of my past," Kim clenched her head in frustration, letting out an angry growl.

"I know exactly what you need."

"We're listening,"

"This is exactly what you need, Kim. This is what we _all _need. We should take advantage of this chance to get back at him, make him get a taste of his own medicine! If Jack and Jerry want to play the bad boys of the school, then we should play the bad girls of Seaford High." A devious smirk came across came across their faces at Claire Jenkins' brilliant plan.

_You know what they say, "Two's a company, but three's a crowd"._


	4. Game On

"Young lady, where do you think you're going with that red lipstick on?" Kim was on her way down the stairs before she was stopped by her grandmother, Sarah. She was wearing a blue track suit, which only meant she was hitting the gym. But Kim on the other hand, had on a pair of dark brown combat boots and a long plain black jumper that stopped right above her knees. Her hair was slick straightened with her bangs pulled back behind her ear. She thought she looked hot, but apparently her grandmother didn't.

"Nowhere, grandma. This is just for school; I promise I won't be out on the streets selling chocolate again." Kim sighed out, blushing as she remembered the experience. When Kim was nine, she thought it would be funny to wear a snapback backwards, her dad's baseball jersey, boots, and some red lipstick and walk up and down the street saying, "I got some chocolate, but it's going to cost you" to random strangers. She even charged thirty four dollars for one Hershey's bar! That was until her mom pulled up in the driveway and saw her. She immediately snatched her up and threw her over her shoulder before apologizing to her then customer.

"Whatever you say, Kimberly," Sarah waved her off as she was halfway down the stairs.

"Yes ma'am. And be careful, grandma." Kim ran over to her grandmother, hugging her tightly. She whispered a quick I love you right before heading out of the door, only to see Grace and Claire in front of her.

Claire had her _really_ long hair straightened, but curled at the tips. The rest of her outfit was made up of a pink shirt with a black skirt, black lace tights, and black combat boots. Grace was wearing some clear lip gloss and her hair was pulled back in to a natural wavy ponytail, but this time she wrapped a white ribbon around the hair tie. She was wearing a black shirt with skeleton bones on it, red skinny jeans, and some black and white high-tops. They all looked perfect together.

"I sure do hope this works! Do you know how _hard_ it was to get out of the house dressed like _this_?" Claire pointed up and down at her outfit, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"I dress like this every day." Grace shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal and took a bite out of her apple that randomly appeared even though she had it the whole time.

"I know right! My grandma stopped me and started asking questions," She pointed at her red stained lips, down to her outfit, and back up to her lips.

"This is gonna be a breeze for me. I mean, I'm already fluent in sarcasm and dealing with basics. How hard can that be?" Grace took another bite of her apple, and smiled to herself for her confidence and attitude. As said earlier, she had grown up around two older brothers and a little one, so she was basically used to the behavior.

"Oh really? Then what are you going to do with that apple?" Kim asked. Suddenly the three stopped in their tracks and stared at the apple as if they were receiving a text from –A. They eyed the now finished apple before swallowing the nervous lumps in their throats.

"Oh, for the love of God, give me that!" Claire snatched the rotten apple and threw it far in the distance, grabbing on to Kim and Grace before sprinting off as if they had done some serious vandalism.

* * *

The three Amigos stopped at the entrance of Seaford High School, hacking and coughing. This time, Kim was _sure _she had her asthma inhaler on her. She shook the can of air and inhaled the oxygen, quickly returning back to normal. She was the first one to actually examine the school. As she remembered from the other day, the lockers were blue, and the walls were painted yellow, which only meant that the school's colors were obviously yellow and blue. Kim tapped them on their shoulders before pointing up to the school building.

"Okay, who's got the time?" Claire asked, looking for her cell phone.

"Uh, it is seven fifteen as we speak!" Grace had pulled her phone out of her back pocket, turning on the home screen.

"Yes, right on time! Okay, so I already know where the office is, I think that that's where we get our schedules." Claire took the lead, stepping in front of them and leading the way. They had gone the same way Jerry said it would be which led up to a main hall. The see through glass walls had a sketched pattern on them, only allowing them to see a little into the office. Claire slipped through the crowd of unregistered students with Grace and Kim behind her.

"Good morning, girls! Are you here for your schedules?" An African American woman who looked like she could be in her twenties said. Her school district badge read Amanda Lofton. She had natural hair that was black, but dyed honey blonde at the tips. Not to mention how tall and slim she was. _**(AN: I was inspired by one of my teachers to create Amanda's character.) **__Hmm, must be athletic. Probably the coach?_

"Yes! I'm Claire and this is Kim and Grace." Claire pointed to them with a convincing smile on her, so you couldn't really tell if it was real or not.

"Hmm, it says here that Kim wasn't here yesterday. Mr. Brewer said that he had seen you go out of the entrance and not return." Ms. Lofton had a slick smirk on her face with a hand on her hip, and eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Care to explain?" She rested her chin on her hand, preparing herself for the story.

"W-Well, you see,"

"That's okay. Since it's your first day here, I'll let you off with a detention. Oh, and you two were excused by a Jerry Martinez and an Emma Stone**_ (AN: Lol. xD)_**." Emma was Claire's cousin, and Grace had just met Jerry, but he still covered for her.

Kim was handed a tardy and detention slip and was told to wait in the office until farther notice. On her way towards the exit, Jack and Jerry came through it, only for Jerry to wink at Grace and for Jack to smirk at Kim. She rolled her eyes, scoffed, and set down with her legs crossed.

"I'd watch my back if I were you, Kimmy." Jack bent down and whispered into her ear, sending chills down her back. She then regained her breath, one that she didn't know she was holding and opened her eyes.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." She said into his ear seductively, gritting through her teeth at her nickname. _At least he didn't call me Crawfish._

"Oh yeah? Well two can play that game." He said, straightening his posture and clearing his throat. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared honestly. If he had that much control bad then, then imagine how bad he would make her life.


	5. Big Girls Don't Cry

Kim plopped her lunch tray down, not caring if some of the food splattered. She grimaced at the so-called spaghetti, poking it with her fork. Even though she was hungry, she refused to eat it.

"So, what I miss?" Kim asked, looking up at Grace and Claire. Claire, being the healthy person she was, had a chicken salad, and Grace on the other hand... well, Grace was slowly eating a cold Wendy's burger, staring at something or _someone _in the distance. **_(AN: I was hungry, okay! Don't judge!)_**Kimfollowed her gaze, only for it to lead to the popular table. Kim turned back around, her jaw clenched in disbelief.

"Jerry gave me his phone number today." Grace said suddenly out of the blue, trying not to talk with food in her mouth. Claire rolled her eyes and faced her, shaking her head.

"Gracie, you just met the boy yesterday, _get over it._ Besides, he's the enemy," Grace still paid no attention whatsoever. She just kept staring and eating until Jerry noticed, clicking his tongue, winking at her, and pointing his fingers in her direction. She scooted up in her seat a little, muttering something under her breath.

"Quick, somebody hand me a pen," Kim reached for her backpack in a slow manner, eyeing Grace up and down questioningly.

"F-For what?" Grace snatched off half of the wrapper from her burger and scribbled down her cell number to give to Jerry. She took a deep breath before standing out of her seat, swallowing her pride.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Grace ignored their calls and confidently strolled over to the popular table. She tapped him on the shoulder and scooted back, in case he had reflexes. As soon as he saw who it was, a smirk came across his face.

"What's up, good lookin'?" Grace's mouth was open, but nothing came out. She could feel her cheeks rising from embarrassment. So to play if off cool, she licked her already glossed lips and cleared her throat.

"I mean, here." She handed him the piece of scrap that she hid behind her back, watching him sniff the wrapper. It was pretty odd the rest of the group, but Grace found it quite adorable.

"Hmm, let me guess, Wendy's?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, food _is_ my guilty pleasure," Grace scratched the back of her neck nervously, waiting for him to speak up again.

"Yep," He just nodded his head awkwardly at her.

"So, I'll see you around?" Grace asked, rocking back and forth on her heels while biting her lower lip. Let's just say that that was something she had gotten from Kim. Grace stuck out her hand so they could do their bro code handshake. Kim, Claire, Jack, Eddie, and a blonde girl named Donna stared at them in awe. Some of them looked down on her, which was until they knew she was close with Jerry. Donna eyed her up and down, sporting a fake smile whenever Grace looked her way. Grace seemed pretty cool to her, but Donna had a special eye on Kim. She had seen her and Jack talk or share glances multiple times in the hallways. Now, Donna could be the overprotective cliché friend-zoned psycho, or the "I only want the best for you" person. So she had decided to go with the flow. Jerry soon noticed that Grace was staring at Donna and took it as the chance to introduce her.

"Oh, guys, this is Grace." Grace was greeted by Jack, Donna, and the well-known playa; Eddie. She shook Eddie's hand the longest, just nodding and shaking. She then noticed that Kim and Claire were still looking.

"Nice to meet you guys. And those two back there? Yeah, the Redhead's Claire and the Blondie is Kim." Grace leaned in and whispered, knowing that they would be listening. As soon as the clique looked their way, Kim and Claire faced the front and pretended not to be listening.

Jack tried not to smirk as he saw Kim, which was covered by an attempt of a fake laugh.

"So, I'll just be going now. Kay? Okay." Grace pointed over to her table before hearing the bell ring and rushing off into the hallways.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there, missy! Where do you think you're going?!" Kim said, yanking Grace's arm back. Grace closed her eyes tightly, cursing herself for not being faster.

"Now tell us what happened back there," Claire crossed her arms and stomped her foot, raising an eyebrow. Grace rolled her eyes and placed her hands over her eyes, letting out a huge groan.

"Look, you guys already saw what happened back there! I met Jack, Eddie, and Donna, what's the big deal?" Kim was sick of this "what's the big deal" excuse. Now she had to tell them about her history with Donna, since her and Eddie were on good terms.

"Donna's evil, don't trust her." Kim voice was suddenly small; she could feel herself weakening by the second. She sounded like a child who would creep into their parent's room while it's storming in the middle of the night and ask if they could stay there.

"What, why?" Grace asked. She had seen Donna stare at her, but she didn't really know if it was good or not. Plus, Donna seemed a little on the sneaky side to her.

"She's fake! I mean, for one, ever since Kelsey Vargas left their clique, Donna had Jack all to herself. Rumor has it; they went out with each other almost all of freshman year until Donna had gotten suspended for _sexual_ _activities_ on campus with another student. As soon as Jack found out, I heard that he was so furious, that he decided to dump her." Since Claire's cousin Emma went here, she had known half of this stuff already. She had caught on pretty fast, leaving Grace confused.

"What does that have to do with you?"

"She thinks that if I come back into the picture, then I'll steal Jack away from her. I don't know why she's acting so protective over him. I mean gosh! She can't even take a hint! _The boy doesn't want you,_ leave him _alone._" Kim enthusiastically said the last sentence, waving her hands around the place to make her point. For a tiny body, she sure is full of rage.

"Oh." Oh was as all Grace she could say. _Well, she does look plastic. And a little bit like Kim._

In all honestly, Donna Tobin looked like Kim Crawford. She had a baby face, wavy blonde hair, and she was short and curvy. They both had tan skin, and they both had button noses. But Donna's voice was higher and squeakier, and Kim's was average, yet girly. Oh, and Donna looked more like a Lexi Reed or a Stefanie Scott. **_(AN: Hint, hint. c;)_**But other than that, they could be _sisters. _In fact, they had actually gotten along at one point of their freshman year, until she found out about the whole situation with her mother. Donna had left her at a time when she needed her most, and so had Jack.

Every time Kim had thought about it, it made her tear up. She hated the fact that one embarrassing mistake and something at home in her personal life caused her to lose all of her friends. Maybe it was because she developed a crush on Jack? The people she needed the most left her and moved on, and she just dwelled on it until Grace and Claire came into her life.

"I have to get to my next class," Kim slipped in between Claire and Grace, sniffling and rubbing her eyes as she did so. She started to speed walk to her next class, pulling her sleeves over her hands to wipe her now starting tears.


	6. Things Happen

Kim tried her best to avoid Grace and Claire until the end of the day. She luckily had no class with them at the time; she really needed it to herself. Since she had detention at the end of the day, she decided to stop by the office to see where it would be held. On her way there, she unexpectedly ran into someone... again.

"Why do we keep meeting like this?" A familiar voice said. There was no serious damage done this time to Kim, so she immediately got back up to her feet. She scolded as she saw _him_, scanning him up and down.

"What? See something you like?"

"Get out of my way, Jack. Thanks to you, I have detention." Kim pushed her way by Jack, only for him to trail along behind her and catch up. Kim didn't recognize how he had been following her until she felt another body behind her while she leaned against the front desk with the side of her face resting on the palm of her hand. She instantly jumped, almost hitting the intruder in the chest.

"I thought I told you to back off!"

"Wow, someone's feisty." Jack raised an eyebrow and pulled off that cocky ass smirk. It made Kim fluster inside, but made her eye twitch in annoyance at the same time.

"Yeah, well I'm not the same little girl you met in the 6th grade..." Then there was silence. Make that an _awkward _silence. The comment had stung him a little, but he quickly brushed it off as Ms. Lofton entered the office and went up to the front desk.

"Ah, right on time!" Amanda looked at her watch as she checked the time.

"Okay, so you _both_ have some detention to pay off. You each get three hours, but must spend one doing a little bit of uh, community service." Jack and Kim's faces dropped. They had to spend three hours together sitting in a room and doing community service.

"Shall I remind you _why_?" Before they could answer, Amanda went on.

"Hmm, let's see. Kim Crawford was caught skipping on her first day of school at eight-thirty sharp. And Jack Brewer was witnessed making _fart_ noises every time the teacher bent over, even though she is old and has a hard time hearing..." Amanda's facial expression softened as she got to Jack's reason. She had met Mrs. Valentine and she seemed like a nice, yet confused, old lady. She placed her clipboard down, marking and checking off stuff.

"Now," She leaned in and whispered. "I advise you two to get started. Both of you will start by cleaning up the gymnasium. Have fun, kids!" Amanda pushed the two by their backs out of the office and escorted them to the gym, where they will be left unsupervised while cleaning. As soon as the three got in, the tension in the air rose. They just stood there examining the hot, sweaty gym.

"Well. The supplies are in that closest over there. I need this gym fresh and clean by the time I get back." She stated, resting her arms on their shoulders.

"Isn't that the janitor's job?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, but the janitor's not here right now. So you can either leave a message after the beep or _deal with it. _Oh, and if you need some motivation, there's a radio somewhere over there. Bye!" And with that, Amanda left the two in the building. Jack and Kim just stood there, not wanting to do anything.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we get out of here you know," Kim's voice was small again. She really didn't feel like putting up with his shit, so she went over to the stereo and tried to find a good station. Suddenly, "Like Ships in the Night" by Mat Kearney started to play.

Since the gym was huge and the lighting was dim, Kim got into a spot where she could hardly be seen. The only light source was coming from the overhead spotlights, and there was only enough just to cover the entire basketball court. After debating if she should get in that spot, she headed over to the supply closet and pulled out a broom and dustpan. She walked over to Jack and shoved it into his chest.

"Get to work, Brewer." She sighed and walked over to the closet again, only to pull out a mop with the yellow bucket that contained the water.

Kim tried hard to keep herself from singing; it would just make things even _more _awkward. Then again, Jack seemed too caught up in the job, so he probably wouldn't mind. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the DJ announcing the next song and whatnot.

_All right, up next is Madness by Muse, so stick around! We'll be back after these few commercials._

"I like that song, the other one was kind of depressing." Jack said, still sweeping up the dirt, dry mud, and dust.

"Agreed, but this one is more dramatic. Either way, I'm a big fan of both genres, so it doesn't really matter." That was one thing that he hadn't known about her. When he was around her at the previous time, she just listened to really sad, mellow, and hardcore music like Evanescence, Taylor Swift, Fall Out Boy, and Panic! At The Disco.

**_(AN: Omg you guys, if you've heard the song Madness by Muse, then you would know that of starts off with that 'Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma' but ain't nobody got time to be typing all that! So bare with me!)_**

_I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,_

_And some kind of madness has started to evolve._

Kim silently sang along, swaying her head along with the beat.

_And I, I tried so hard to let you go,_

_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah_

She already knew the lyrics, but she decided to hum the next verse.

_I have finally seen the light,_

_And I have finally realized_

_What you mean. _

_Ooh oh oh_

_And now I need to know is this real love,_

_Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_

_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,_

_Like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah_

_**(AN: Yeah, I skipped a verse, what chu gone do about it?!)**_

Kim was getting ready for the chorus, already whipping her blonde hair back and forth along with the mop.

_But now I have finally seen the end (finally seen the end)_

_And I'm not expecting you to care (expecting you to care)_

_But I have finally seen the light (finally seen the light)_

_I have finally realized (realized)_

Kim strummed the mop as if it was a guitar, slashing her hair all over the place. She swung her covered hips side to side, causing her long ass sweater to ride up and show the white shorts she wore underneath. _Okay, Jack. Just focus and get the job done._

_I need to love_

_I need to love_

_Come to me_

_Just in a dream._

She then let her hands travel up the side of her body, letting her hot sweater ride up. She felt the air on her skin before tossing off her sweater into the far corner. Her chest was probably drenched in sweat, but she didn't care if it dripped down onto her black undershirt. She was too caught up in the music. Well that didn't help at all.

_Come on and rescue me._

_Yes I know, I can be wrong,_

_Maybe I'm too headstrong._

_Our love is_

_Madness._

As the song ended, Kim heard clapping in the distance. She ran her fingers through her hair, which was probably slicked to her forehead from all of the sweating. She was suddenly paralyzed as she saw Jack clapping while taking steps towards her, becoming nose to nose. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, pulling her aching body closer to his desperate body. Kim stood higher on her tiptoes, biting her lower lip as she noticed his gaze going from her lips back up to her dark brown eyes. Kim closed her eyes expectedly, feeling Jack's lips brush oh-so-softly against hers.

"Uh, hello, what are you guys just standing there for? Get to work!" Kim and Jack had jumped as far as they could away from each other, denying that anything happened. Ms. Lofton stood in the doorway, not catching a glimpse of what they were previously doing. All she saw was a pair of very confused teens.

The whole situation didn't feel right to Jack anyways. Even though they _both _wanted it bad, it didn't feel right for him to take advantage of his ex-bestfriend who wanted it just as bad. So he just went back over to his broom and continued working in silence.


	7. Why Do I Even Try?

Kimberly Anne Crawford was now officially a _mess. _Make that a _hot_ mess. Firstly, she had to spend three hours with Jack the other day- oh, and don't even _mention _the almost kiss. Secondly, she hadn't been to dance practice since Monday. And thirdly, she didn't even talk to Grace and Claire all morning. The summary of her whole day led up to her standing in front of Jack's house on the following Wednesday after school. She knocked on the dark green wooden door, stepping back in case the door whiplashed her. When the door swung open, she expected an adult or maybe even Jack, but she was greeted by a little girl. She had her long brunette hair in two pigtails and chocolate brown eyes like Jack's. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt with a dark wash denim vest over it. She was looked like she could be eight years old.

"Jack, there's some pretty girl at the door!" She yelled, not taking an eye off of Kim. They heard Jack mumble something, so the girl took this as the time to let her in.

"The only reason I'm letting you in is because you're pretty." Kim felt herself blush at the comment, tucking her lips in to keep herself from smiling. Kim sat over at the familiar couch that she had sat in about two years ago. The suede plush underneath her made her feel like home, even though she wasn't.

"I'm Amy,"**_(AN: Y'all remember Leo Little's Big Show? Well, let's pretend like G Hannelius is Jack's little sister in the story.) _**She said, sitting down next to her and extended out her hand.

"I'm Kim." Kim extended her hand out and shook it with Amy's. Kim sat silently in patience, but Amy on the other hand was bouncing her leg up and down, looking as if she was about to explode.

"Jack! Get your ass down here already!" Amy yelled, balling her fist up so tight that you could see her knuckles turning a shade of white and yellow. She then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sorry, anger issues." Amy then nodded awkwardly and scratched her scalp, not really knowing what to say.

"How old are you again?" Kim asked, turning her full attention towards her.

"I'm ten," She responded, leaving Kim staring at her in disbelief. _She sure does have a lot of hate for a little body like hers._

"Now what did you say about some pretty—" Jack stopped midway in his sentence, noticing Amy and Kim on the couch together. Jack walked over to the couch, lifting Amy up and carrying her up the stairs easily. She didn't really put of a fight until she remembered something.

"Oh, and don't forget; mom said no hanky-panky on the couch!" Jo lifted her index finger as if a light bulb had went off in her head while being shooed away by Jack.

"Yeah, yeah, go play with your dolls or something." Jack pushed her down the hall as soon as they made it up to the balcony, letting Kim get a clear view of the two arguing and bickering. Amy stomped into her room and slammed the door shut. Jack laughed it off and dusted his hands off dramatically before heading back down the stairs.

"Sorry, about that. She's a bit of a showoff." Jack apologized, explaining her dramatic behavior.

"I didn't know you had a little sister." Kim said truthfully. Back in the 6th grade, Jack was the only child, so this was the first time seeing Amy.

"Oh, Amy's my stepsister. My parents got divorced, so my dad remarried and she apparently had a nine year old devil with her. They've been here for about a year now." Jack explained, taking a seat next to Kim. She tried to come up with the rights word to say.

"Well. That's cool."

Cue the crickets chirpping.

"Look, Jack. I'm not here to talk about families and little sisters, so I'm just going to go ahead and say it. Yesterday, you saw something that you _weren't _supposed to see. And something that I d_idn't _want almost happened." Jack tried to process Kim's words, leaving a genuinely confused expression on his face.

"Wait, I mean," She scratched her forehead as she licked her lips nervously, arching her eyebrows as she became confused by her own words. "I mean, can you just please forget what happened yesterday in detention? As much as I wanted to kiss you, I think it's best if we just tried to forget about it. I mean, I can't deal with myself everyday knowing that my ex-best friend had tried to kiss me!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who came on to me first! You were practically asking for it." Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Oh, so now you're saying that I tried to _rape_ you?" The two were now up to their feet.

"What? No!"

"You are so unbelievable, Jack. I'm out!" Kim threw her hands up in defense, heading over to the front door. She slammed it behind her, but then felt like she was being rude. So she quickly reopened it and closed it slightly.

"What just happened?" Jack asked himself, remaining in his spot while pointing at the door.

"The only nice girl that comes into this house just stormed out in the middle of an argument. Nice going, Jack." Amy was leaning on the balcony, watching the whole scene unfold in front of her. Jack didn't know how much she had heard, and he really didn't care. Jack was stuck in his position, still pointing at the door with his index finger, leaving his mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth, loser. You'll attract flies." She scoffed before heading off to her bedroom, leaving Jack confused and clueless about what just happened.

_What have I gotten myself into now?_


	8. Update! Please Read!

**_(AN: If you are reading this, then please go back and re-read the ENTIRE story. I recently just updated it and got rid of all the errors, AND I changed the plot! So if you ignore this and read on, then you will be highly confused.)_**


End file.
